


The Scarf

by AnAwkwardOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of blood, because Genji and Hanzo have a great childhood, cursing, finished work, let genji be happy, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Genji is having trouble accepting his new body, so Mercy suggests going to see Zenyatta.





	1. Mountain Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time, so I hope you like it!! Feel free to contact me at http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/

The mountain towered over Genji, becoming lost in the clouds above him. He spotted a near-invisible temple in the side of the mountain. Mercy had been talking about the Nepali Monk temple, and he had decided that was the next best destination. He hitched his small satchel higher on his shoulder and started walking up a small path.

Although Genji hated his new body, he was thankful that it gave him ungodly stamina. He made it up the mountain without a problem, and was standing in front of a small house. It looked more modern than a temple is usually imagined. The dirt path led right to a small wooden door, with small windows on either side. There were faded symbols and pictures on the walls, Genji could not make out most of it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The knock echoed through the house, like he had just beat a drum. Genji heard his heartbeat in his ears. After a few minutes, he noticed there hadn’t been an answer. He knocked again, a bit harder.

“Hello?” Genji called out. “I’m uh, I’m Genji. Is anyone here? Angela Ziegler sent me?”

Still no answer.

Genji swallowed and considered just turning back. _You came here for a reason, at least give this a chance._

He reached for the doorknob and it opened easily. _Guess monks don’t believe in locks?_ He hesitantly stepped inside. “Hello? Sorry to intrude, is anyone home?” He walked in further.

The walls were made of rice paper, with delicate details painted on their surfaces. The wooden floor seemed to give way under Genji, making him a bit nervous. The whole house seemed like it would collapse if someone so much as sneezed inside. He began opening random doors to try and find someone.

“Hello?” No one. “Sorry, hello?” Nope. “Hellooooo?” Not a soul.

He opened a door at the end of a hallway. “Anyone home- oh!”

An omnic was sitting in the middle of the room on a pillow, incense burning in front of him. The room smelt sweet, felt warm and inviting. The omnic held his hands together in front of him and seemed to sigh. It levitated into the air and turned to Genji. “I’ve been expecting you.”

Genji stepped back. “I- excuse me? Did Angela”-

The omnic chuckled. “I am pulling your leg. I am a monk, not a fortune teller.” He hovered closer and held his hand out. “My name is Zenyatta.”

Genji took his hand and bowed a bit. “I’m Genji. Sorry for letting myself in.”

“Genji. It is no problem, I do not mind. It has been a long time since someone has visited the temple. What brings you here?”

Genji gulped a bit. “Well, I… how do I explain?” He felt around his faceplate and considered taking it off. His fingers hovered over the release buttons a moment, but fell. “I am not an omnic. Or, I was not originally. I do not know what I am now. My body was beyond repair, but Angela Ziegler revived me. I… am not myself. I want to know what I am. I want to become your student, if you will take me.”

Zenyatta hovered a minute, not speaking. Genji wished he could tell what he was thinking, or at least wished omnics had functioning faces. Then again, it’s not like Zenyatta could see Genji’s face either.

Zenyatta nodded his head. “Follow me.”

Before Genji could object, Zenyatta floated past him and down the hall. Genji spun on a heel and skipped up behind the omnic. They stopped outside another paper door, and Zenyatta slid it open.

“This will be your new room, my student.”

Genji felt his heart skip. “You accept?”

“Of course I do. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“T-thank you!” Genji bowed and hopped into the room. It was plain, nothing in it except a small cot and a table holding incense.

“Do you eat?”

Genji turned. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you need to eat?” Zenyatta let his hands fall into his lap. “I want to make sure you are taken care of.”

Genji smiled under his mask. “Well, no. It’s fun to sometimes, but it is not necessary.”

Zenyatta nodded and floated away. Genji reached out a hand to stop him, but decided against it. He instead sat on top his cot and laid his satchel in front of him. He reached inside and started pulling out its contents. Some extra throwing stars. A bottle of water in case he overheated. A small Pachimari doll (because _yes_ he still slept with a Pachimari _don’t judge him_ ). He set it next to his pillow. And in the bottom of the bag, a swatch of dull orange fabric. It was torn, small stains of blood scattered on it. His scarf.

Zenyatta knocked lightly on the frame of the door. Genji jumped and stuffed the scarf back in his bag haphazardly. “Yes, Master?”

Zenyatta floated in and sat on the floor. He placed a small bowl of berries in front of him and patted the space next to it. “Come my student, sit. I picked these from my garden just now, I hope they taste alright.”

Genji smiled wide. “Thank you, Zenyatta.” Genji folded his legs under him and sat in front of the bowl. He looked down at the bowl eagerly and picked up a strawberry. He held it up and froze. _This stupid ass mask is going to kill me._

“If you are uncomfortable eating in front of me, I can leave.”

“No no no, it’s okay!” Genji dropped the berry back down into the bowl. “I mean, I’ll eat these later, but I have a question if you don’t mind?” He held his hands close to his chest.

“I am an open book.”

_Yet I still can’t read your face._ Genji sighed and collected his thoughts. “Why are you the only monk here? I thought this was supposed to be a monastery or something?”

“I am an… ex-monk. I used to live in a temple. Many beings, human and omnic, roamed the halls in peace. We worked together to spread this feeling of love and tranquility to others. But, when the omnic uprising started, humans became weary of any omnics around them- even those they had known all their lives. I decided to leave before someone forced me out. I came to this abandoned home and started living alone. I did not stop my studies- I feel my spirit becomes stronger each day. But now I can do whatever I want without someone else telling me to stop. I would not have been able to have a whole room dedicated for my garden before.”

“Damn.” Genji swore to the floor. His head shot up as soon as he realized what he said. “I- I didn’t mean to curse, can I curse? I don’t know, I don’t want to offend”-

Zenyatta chuckled. “I do not mind. It is a normal response.” Genji sighed relief. “Though, may I ask a question of you now?”

Genji nodded. “Of course. I am sure you have just as many questions as I do, seeing as I just happened upon your doorstep.”

“How did you hear of me? I have not made contact with anyone in years.”

“Angela, the woman who made me this new body, recommended I come here.”

“Angela Zeigler? A thin blonde woman, correct?” Genji nodded. “I am glad to hear she is healthy. How did she find you?”

“I am actually not sure. I just remember waking up in her cot. I do not remember anything before then.” That was a lie- he remembered everything, but Zenyatta didn’t need to know this. If he knew anything about the Shimada clan, he would throw Genji out immediately.

“Interesting.” Zenyatta looked up to the ceiling as if in thought.

“Master,” Genji hesitated, “would you mind if I ate these berries now? They look delicious.”

“Oh, pardon me. I will leave you to it.” Zenyatta began to float again and headed to the door.

“And Zenyatta?” Genji held out a hand. The omnic turned. “T-thank you.”

“It is my pleasure.” Zenyatta nodded. He turned back and left.

Genji sighed and pressed the buttons on either side of his mask. The face plate fell off into his hands and he laid it down next to the berries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Violence starts here

_Why can’t I breathe?_

Genji looked at his hands, desperately grasping at his sword. He hands were shaking, covered in sticky blood. _Is that… my blood?_ His vision was becoming hazy. _Yes, definitely my blood._ His feet stumbled beneath him. He screwed his eyes shut until he saw sparks in the corners of his vision, slowly feeling all the pain shocking his system. Sparing a glance up in front of him, he immediately regretted opening his eyes again.

_Please, Anija. You don’t need to do this._

Another older Shimada stood a few feet away, creating a demanding and terrifying atmosphere in the wooden room. There was no mercy in his voice. “You did this to yourself, little sparrow.” He took slow strides closer, pulling his sword above him.

_Shit. No, no, no, no…_ Genji held his sword above his head with his hands on the blade and hilt, his last defense. He looked back down, not being able to look into his brother’s eyes. _Please, no._ He felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!” A guttural voice screamed. Genji felt more than saw the two blue dragons burn every inch of his body. His eyes shot open to gasp at the blade in his chest. Blood had already started to pour out, a numbness spreading from the impact.

He looked up one last time, meeting the eyes of the attacker. He hands were still on the hilt of the sword.

_Hanzo._

Everything went black.

Then came the blinding light.

Genji pooled all of his strength into raising his head. He was lying on a hospital cot. An angel was moving rapidly around him, hands working on stitches throughout his body. A small pile of cloth was discarded at his feet. Every piece was drenched in blood. A small piece of orange cloth hung from the bottom.

_Sukāfu_.

“You’re awake? No, that’s not good, you need to sleep. Athena, what does Sukāfu mean? Lucio, get me some anesthetic.” The angel spoke as fast as she moved. Genji realized she wasn’t actually an angel, but a woman who seemed to have a golden aura radiating from her.

“Searching now, Mercy.” A robotic voice sounded from above. Genji was starting to feel the pain from earlier surging through his veins again. He balled his hands into the cot’s fabric and closed his eyes. He heard scratching on the floor, as if someone was on skates indoors. There was a silent shifting of materials above him, a pinch on his chest, a thin cold feeling spreading into the muscle. His eyelids almost immediately became heavy, his hands relaxing again.

_Sukāfu._ Genji’s eyes closed and his breathing became shallower.

“Mercy, Sukāfu is a Japanese word, meaning Scarf.” The robotic voice seemed to float into space.

A man spoke this time. “Thanks Athena! I got this, Mercy.” There was more shuffling, becoming farther and farther away. He suddenly felt a warm press against his hand, the woolen texture scratching his fingers.

_Arigatou._ The world faded to black again.

\---

Genji shot up in his bed, clutching his patchimari in a death grip close to his chest. He breathed heavily, his eyes scanning his surroundings. When the room was a dull brown- no white, no red- his breathing began to even out. He loosened his grip and let the stuffed animal fall onto his lap. He wiped away the tear streaks on his face and grabbed his mask. Clicking it into place, he reached out for his satchel at the foot of the bed.

He pulled out the orange scarf. It had been torn in half, dried blood streaks stained across it. Many holes were scattered across the fabric; some from being worn every day of his childhood, some from the fight with his brother. He turned the scarf around in his fingers absentmindedly and continued to calm himself down. _It was just a dream. A dream about your past, yes, but you’re safe here. It was just a dream._

_ _              “Genji?” 

The ninja shot up and saw the monk standing in his doorway. He held onto his scarf tighter, trying to hide it in his hands. “Y-yes, master?”

“I felt a negative aura nearby.” Zenyatta took a couple steps in, gracefully moving into his typical cross-legged floating. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay, my student?”

Genji swallowed hard, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. “I am perfectly fine. Must have been a false alarm.” He bit his lip under his mask.

Zenyatta was silent a moment. “I’m glad it was, although if you ever need help, I know a wise, old monk that needs to get out of the house more.” He nodded his head as if to smile.

The muscles Genji hadn’t noticed were tense loosened as his shoulders fell. “Wait, how old are you, Zenyatta?”

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to ask someone their age? Though, I am an omnic, so it does not really matter. I am 20 years old.”

“I’m older than you?” Genji felt a laugh bubble in his chest.

“Older does not necessarily mean wiser.” Zenyatta quipped. “Which reminds me, I have teachings to give to you. Are you ready to start your journey?”

“Are we going somewhere?” Genji asked. “There’s not much around…”

“A _spiritual_ journey, my student.” Zenyatta seemed to give a small robotic chuckle. “We will not be leaving here physically, but perhaps mentally. It will be taxing on you, so be prepared.”

Genji nodded. “Let us start then, master.”

\---

               “If this becomes too much at any time, just say my name and I will guide you back to reality. Are you sure you are ready?” Zenyatta sat in front of an incense burner, it made the room smell like lavender.

Genji sat down across from him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zenyatta nodded. “Close your eyes. Take some deep breaths, in, and out. Focus on the connection between your feet and the floor. Ignore all distractions. Are you calm, Genji?”

The darkness behind his eyelids. Deep breaths. Cool, grainy textures that slightly give away underneath him. “Yes, Zenyatta.”

“Good. Now, let us go back to the beginning. Your childhood. Imagine your house. What was your favorite room? What was the floor made of? Did sunlight shine through windows? Try to recollect every corner.”

There was a patio on the second floor. He had felt the stones beneath his feet squish down after a rainy night. The railing was wooden, with dragons carved delicately within the panels. There were two rugs on either side of a small table; a chess set sat on top of it. The sunlight felt warm against his skin.

“Why is this your favorite room?”

Genji saw himself; tiny, black hair, puffy pajamas. He ran up to one of the rugs and sat down. He was smiling and laughing, waving someone over. A young Hanzo pushed against his vision. His hair was down and he was wearing an ornate orange and white outfit. He had a bad case of resting bitch face, as per usual. A small smile flashed across his face as he walked up to the young Genji, setting up the chess pieces. The pieces were smooth under Genji’s touch. He picked up a Knight and began bouncing it across the table- he can still hear himself neighing like a horse. He can still hear the small laugh Hanzo allowed himself.

“Finally, I want you to think of what this room looks like now. Now that you’re gone, many miles away. Does it look the same?”

Did it look the same? Genji honestly can’t remember at this point. The chess pieces were put away in their box, dust collecting in every crevice. The rugs were pulled inside. There was a bit of mold creeping over some rocks.

There is blood. There is blood everywhere. The railing is broken off. The table is overturned. It is dark, the sun permanently hidden behind a storm. His scarf lays in the middle of the floor.

“Zenyatta!” Genji screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t look away. He began to tremble, tears welling in his eyes. He balled his fists in his lap.

A sudden wave of tranquility washed over him. His breathing steadied as he opened his eyes. Tears fell under his mask and he swallowed hard. The omnic was calm as ever sitting in front of him. He felt the cool floor beneath him again. He was safe.

“Are you okay? I gave you one of my orbs, it provides an instant feeling of calmness and solidarity.” Genji nodded slightly, breathing out a thank you. “What did you see, if you are comfortable telling me?”

Genji sighed. “Blood. A lot of it. Everything was broken. And… one other thing. The scarf I had as a child.”

“Is this the same scarf I caught you holding earlier?”

“Y-yes.”

“What is the significance of it?”

“My brother gave it to me.” Genji paused a moment. “My older brother. His name was Hanzo. We… had a falling out. He gave me that scarf about a week before the last time I saw him. I wore it every day, sometimes even forgetting to take it off to sleep. He told me ‘Genji, as long as you have this scarf, no matter what happens between us, you will remember that I will always love my younger brother. Dragons always take care of their treasures’. It’s the only thing I own from my childhood.” Genji felt a little lighter. Even with the orb still attached, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he spoke.

Zenyatta laid a hand on Genji’s knee. For a robotic hand, it was light, and very welcoming. “Thank you for telling me. I understand that you have had a hard past. I sense that you want to be alone for a few minutes, so I will leave you be. If you need anything”-

Before he could finish, Genji laid a hand on top of Zenyatta’s. “Please don’t leave, Zen.”

They stayed there for a long minute. Zenyatta reluctantly took his hand back. “I will not leave you. But I must do something, it will take a second. I will be right back for you.” He levitated and left the room. Genji sat there, absentmindedly staring at the smoke from the incense curl up into delicate ribbons.

Zenyatta returned within a few minutes, a blanket on his lap. He unraveled it, revealing a small bowl of dumplings and Genji’s pachimari. He set the bowl down in front of Genji and handed him the stuffed toy. Genji took it and held it tight to his chest. Zenyatta then took the blanket and wrapped it around Genji’s shoulders. He sat back down, closer to Genji. “Do not worry, no more spirit journeys today.”

Genji hummed and smiled to himself. “Thank you, Zen. I hope you do not mind me taking off my mask to eat?”

“As long as you are comfortable, I do not mind at all.”

Genji held his breath and pressed in the release buttons around his face. The mask fell into his hands and he pulled it back slowly. He looked at his mask a long time before setting it down next to the bowl. He could not look at Zenyatta, but ate his dumplings happily. Zenyatta did not say anything, perfectly fine with being silent company. Genji appreciated it more than he could imagine.


	3. Bloom

              “So what do you like to do during the day?” Genji broke the silence. It had been a little while since he put his mask back on. The two of them sat and contemplated what to do next.

Zenyatta perked up. “I usually tend to my indoor garden. Sometimes I sit in here and continue my path to enlightenment. I also like to cook, even though I do not eat myself. It is quite refreshing to know someone who eats again.”

“You made these dumplings? They were delicious!”

“I unfortunately cannot go to a friendly local mountain convenience store. But I used to cook for my old temple, and the skills have not faded.”

“They really haven’t, I could eat your cooking all day!” Genji paused a second. “Do you think I could see your garden?”

Zenyatta nodded. “I would love to show you. Follow me.” He kicked up into his normal levitation, holding a hand out. Genji took it, pushing himself off the floor. He let go and placed his pachimari and blanket on the floor. Zenyatta took him through a couple halls and slid open a paper door. The room teemed with plant life of every kind. It felt open and smelled damp, but the colors surrounding them were breathtaking. There was no roof, and a watering can sat next to a large bucket of water. Next to it were shears, gloves, and other gardening supplies.

“Do you hand water _all_ of these?” Genji asked, looking all around the room.

Zenyatta nodded. “Every day. It is a lesson on patience, and also allows time for self-reflection. I did so today, before you woke up.”

“Damn.” Genji swore under his breath. “Perhaps I could join you one day?” he said louder, a lilt in his voice.

“I would appreciate that.” Zenyatta tilted his head, his way of smiling. “Come, this is a very large room, there is plenty to see.”

Zenyatta led the way through the makeshift forest, sunlight pouring through the holes between the leaves and branches overhead. It made the metal on them seem to shimmer as they walked. He pointed at several different species of plants, naming them and explaining how to take care of them. They walked in front of a Poinsettia bush when he brought up something else.

He picked up a red flower. “You know, with most flowers, even if they are cut, that does not mean their life ends. If left alone, it may wilt, of course. But in the hands of someone who cares about the flower, it could be replanted, or give off seeds to continue living. In the right hands, it could bloom to become even more beautiful than before.” He had turned to look at Genji.

“I…” Genji nodded. “Thank you, Zen.”

“Who said I was talking about you? I was just explaining flowers.” The omnic gave out a fizzle sound that might have been a chuckle.

“Well then, I appreciate you telling me more about plant biology.” Genji quipped.

“Anytime, Genji.” He lifted his head, proud of himself. As they began to walk again, Genij found his hand slip into Zenyatta’s. The omnic stumbled a bit, but continued walking.

“I just wanted to be in the hands of someone who cares about his flowers.” Genji smiled.

Zenyatta couldn’t bring himself to talk the rest of the time they were in the room. Neither of them minded.

\--- 

               Genji found himself alone in his room again. He set a stick of a vanilla-scented incense to burn next to him; Zenyatta told him that it would help with a peaceful sleep. He took his mask off and placed it next to the burner. Pulling his legs close to his chest, he found his scarf again. He examined it closely, remembering every little stitch and fray in the fabric.

Hanzo was his only friend for so long. He did have some friends in his youth (including many lovers), but most didn’t truly like him. People fawned over the Shimada brothers, the most powerful kids in Hanamura. All Genji wanted was someone who truly cared for him, not his lineage. He was sure Hanzo was the only one he could trust. Yet, in the end, Hanzo still chose the clan over his own brother. If he truly loved Genji, how could he try and kill him?

_Don’t be nonsensical. This scarf proves he loved me. And still does. This proves he has guilt, that he regrets hurting me._

_But how could he find the strength to deal a finishing blow? How could he hurt someone he loved?_

Genji pressed his palms against his eyes. _Why did he kill me?_

Hot tears streamed down his scarred cheeks. _He would have found me by now if he wanted to apologize._ A lump in his throat made itself known. _What would an apology do anyways? ‘Hey Little Sparrow, sorry I killed you. Truce?’_ He swallowed hard and bit his lip. _How could someone pick business over family? Power over love?_ He noticed his hands were trembling. _Why, Hanzo? Where are you? Why can’t you explain yourself to me? Do you even know I’m alive?_

A golden aura radiated from Genji’s skin as he found he could breathe again. Zenyatta was standing in his doorway. Genji didn’t look over, but instead curled tighter into himself. “I’m fine Zen” he spat at the cot.

“Rivers flowing, earth trembling, spirit disrupted. Of course you are fine.” Zenyatta walked over and sat on the cot, feet dangling to the floor. “I am not asking you what is wrong. I am asking if I can help you, even if just accompanying you.”

_Why are monks so goddamned nice?_ Genji sighed. He loosened up a bit, letting his shoulders sag and his legs fall. He still didn’t look directly at the omnic on his bed. “I appreciate it.” A long pause. “I was thinking about my brother.”

Zenyatta laid a light hand on Genji’s knee. He did not speak, but Genji knew he was listening closely. “I told you earlier that Hanzo and I had a falling out. I feel like I should tell you the truth. We are Shimadas. I don’t know if you’ve heard of us, but we’re not exactly the good guys. My clan has killed many people. I never wanted to be a part of it. I didn’t take training seriously, I snuck out at night to be with girls, I went to wild parties with guys. As you can imagine, being practically royalty and then disrespecting said royalty did not end well. Especially since Hanzo made the clan the most important thing in his life. And one day, Hanzo was given an order- either convince me to join the clan, or kill me. He… he had to do the latter.

It was a long and arduous fight. We both did not hold back. Throughout the whole fight, I still tried to talk to him. To tell him this was ridiculous. To ask who the hell pits two brothers in a fight to the death. He never spoke a word to me. He just looked at me with a deadpan face, he showed no emotion. He did kill me. I was technically dead for almost an hour. The fact I am alive, albeit as part omnic, is a miracle. It turns out someone in secret called for help, and Angela came and took me to her lab.

I know I came here to accept my new body, but I realize now that finding peace with my past is much more important to me. I cannot move on without understanding why it all happened.”

Zenyatta was silent for a while, processing the new information. He slid the hand on his knee up and held onto Genji’s hand instead. “Genji. You have had a difficult past. Much more difficult than anyone could ever imagine. I will do everything in my power and knowledge to help you find peace.” Zenyatta carefully raised his free hand to Genji’s chin, gently turning to face him. He let his hand fall and held onto his other hand. “And along the way, I’m sure I can help you accept your new unique body as well. Though, I can tell you right now, your soul will always be the most beautiful thing about you. You are carefree and headstrong. You smile and laugh despite everything that has happened to you. You are brave. You are, in essence, an amazing man. And I’ve only known you a few days. But I know a good soul when I see one.”

Genji smiled, holding back more tears. “Thank you, Zenyatta.” He squeezed the omnic’s hands.

“By the way,” The omnic had a lilted tone in his voice. “I had not heard of the Shimada Clan before. The sound like dicks though.”

“Zenyatta!”

“With all due respect… I believe you have made the best choices.” Genji nodded and looked down, silent. “But, what do I know? I’m just an omnic that has lived alone in the mountain side for far too long.” Genji looked back up and gave a half-hearted laugh. Zenyatta stood up, reluctantly letting go of Genji’s hands. “It is very late. I will let you get your rest.” He nodded and left. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Zen.”

And Genji was alone again.

He straightened up and picked the scarf on his bed back up. He picked up the box of matches next to the incense. _You’re going to regret this._

He struck a match on the side of the box. The little, weak orange flame danced on the wood, quickly becoming ash. He let the scarf fall down onto it.

The fire charred the fabric, quickly moving across the stray strands of the wool. Genji watched as a hole began to burn larger into the scarf. The orange of the scarf and flame mixed together. The flame slid along the blood stains and worsened the already-existing tears. He kept watching carefully as every bit of cloth was consumed and turned to dust.

_Let’s start over, brother._


	4. Epilogue

               Genji and Zenyatta sat on the floor next to each other, legs crossed and hands on their knees. Their breaths were in sync, a slow and steady rhythm. The room was so silent you could hear the crackling of the burning incense in the back of the room.

Genji snored.

“It is physically impossible for you to snore, so that is just rude.” Zenyatta turned to him.

“Yeah, but it made you smile.” Genji looked back. Zenyatta made a crackling sound- his laugh.

“Perhaps, but you should know by now that meditation is an important practice for monks. How long have you been here?”

“Like a year?” Genji rested his arms on the back of his head. “But I’m not a monk. And you’re an ex-monk. So I think taking life a little less serious is alright in this situation.”

“You are lucky I vowed a life of neutrality, either that I would slap you across the face.”

“You’d never hurt me, Zen. You like me too much.” Genji slid his hand into the omnic’s fingers.

The omnic raised his free hand to say something, when a loud buzzing sound went off. Genji let go and curled into himself, holding his head. “It’s coming from my mask!” He pressed down on every crevice, trying to make it stop. Frantically hitting a right button, the buzzing stopped and a projector shown from his shoulder. It cast a screen on the floor, showing a fair woman with blonde hair and a halo. “I didn’t know I could do that.”

“Hello? Hello, please respond. My name is Angela Zeigler.”

“I see and hear you, Angela. You almost killed me a second time though, I thought I had a heart attack. A little warning would have been nice.”

“I am sure you are fine.” She said dryly. “I need to ask you something.”

“Well, I don’t know how to hang up on you, so I’m all ears.”

Angela sighed. “You need to come back to my lab. It’s less of a question, and more of an order.”

Genji tensed. “Why? Why would I go back to your lab?”

“Overwatch is why. Winston sent out a call, he wants all hands on deck. We need every hero we can think of. And with your enhancements, you would be a great ally, Genji.”

Genji balled his hands into fists. “I’m not leaving.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not leaving, Angela! I’m finally at peace here. I feel happy again. I know I am loved and I accept who I am. I have come to terms with my past and am moving on. Life is so amazing here- I am not leaving it behind!”

“Genji, you do not understand the bigger picture here! There are so many people dying every day. Innocent people. We need your help.”

“Why don’t you just turn them all into omnics like you did to me? At least they would want to keep living.”

Zenyatta laid a hand on top of Genji’s fist. “Angela, it is Zenyatta. Do you hear me?”

Angela’s voice switched from anger to surprise. “Zenyatta? I didn’t know you were still around. You’re with Genji?”

“In more ways than one.” The omnic said quietly. Genji sighed and smirked through his anger. Zenyatta spoke up again. “I have been teaching Genji the lessons I learned as a monk. He has made astounding progress. But I fear he still has much further to go. I have many more things to show him.”

“Zenyatta, I understand, but”-

“Let me finish, Angela. I have a proposition. Genji will return to you, but, I must return with him. It will be either both of us to help, or neither. The choice is yours.” Genji looked over at the omnic, squeezing his hand tighter.

Angela was silent, mulling over her options. “Fine. As I said, the more hands, the better our chances. We have the coordinates of the call, so stay where you are now. I will send an agent to pick you up within 24 hours. Pack up your belongings and say your goodbyes. You both are officially Overwatch agents. Welcome aboard. Angela out.”

Before the two men could say anything, the hologram ended and shrunk back into Genji’s shoulder. They sat in silence a moment, unsure how to react.

“You are leaving your house to be with me.” Genji said, just above a whisper. “You have lived here so long. Your garden will be forgotten. Why are we leaving?”

“Genji…” Zenyatta looked into the other’s face, even though he still wore his mask. “I have been here so long in solitude. I have not left this house for years. I have been wanting to leave, but I never hazarded the outside due to some of the people’s hatred of omnics. I assure you that my garden will be fine, and may even thrive better without me. Nature has a funny way of working like that.” He paused. “I would also miss my best student. I do not want to leave your side, as long as you will have me.”

Genji felt his stomach flip. “I will always accept your company.” He pressed his head to the omnic’s shoulder. “Thank you. For everything you have done for me.”

“It is what an ex-monk lives for.” Zenyatta looked down at Genji. “Well that, and that thing you do when you take off your mask sometimes. What do you call it again? The thing where you press your head to mine?”

Genji felt his face flush. He pressed the buttons on his mask, letting it fall into his free hand. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to the omnic’s smooth metal forehead. “You mean that?” He smiled. “It’s called a kiss.”

“Whatever it is called, it makes me the happiest omnic I know.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t know any other omnics.”

“Those are minor details.” Zenyatta stood and helped Genji up. “Let us pack for our journey. I doubt we will be coming back anytime soon. Or at all.”

“As long as I have you, what else do I need?” Genji winked and put his mask back on.

“What about your pachimari?”

“Okay, that’s _one_ other thing.” Genji walked out to his room. Zenyatta laughed and went to his own room to start packing for their new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to talk to me, here's my tumblr: http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
